


All over again

by t4jik0



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Friends With Benefits, M/M, i mean not angst precisely but someone ends up suffering, idk whts taggin ok, mingyu is a big puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t4jik0/pseuds/t4jik0
Summary: The good part about having friends with benefits is that there's no commitment, no need to announce every move one makes because there's no need for that. The bad part about it? Falling in love.Basically mingyu thought playing the cool boy would had helped him get into wonwoo's heart





	All over again

The good part about having friends with benefits is that there's no commitment, no need to announce every move one makes because there's no need for that. The bad part about it? Falling in love.

  
Maybe the correct thing would be “ _being in love_ ”, in Mingyu’s case, who naïvely thought that being something unofficial would have helped him reach that bookworm heart; but no, he failed stratospherically Jeonghan? Warned him. Seungcheol?, did everything to drive him away from Wonwoo. Joshua? Although he didn’t like messing in others affairs. Even Jihoon had to step in to help a friend in need (and because Seungcheol insisted, and having a mentally 5-year-old nagging him all day would have been the death of the shorter one, and lowkey because he cares about Mingyu.)

  
The puppy-like guy was so infatuated, he was head over heels and no one was going to stop him. Since the first moment, he laid his eyes on that guy he swears to the stars that he was going to make him, his. And sure he did the best he could.

It was like any other night, in a very common party, with the same people he always hanged with. Everyone was doing their own thing, Jihoon and Joshua were trying to hold Seungcheol and Jeonghan (respectively) from destroying each other faces (their only good traits, because whatever else they had, was being utterly shaded by their personalities), Soonyoung and Seokmin were trying to get each other asses drunk, but at that point both of them were so trashed that they couldn’t recognize Chan.

Indeed, everything was the usual. So there he was, Mingyu minding his own business trying to hit and score someone to take back to his apartment, so he could call it a night; while on his quest, somebody did pick his interest, a black-haired boy, sat on the porch, reading; in the middle of a noisy party, he was reading.

The first thing he thought: what a loser.

Giving it a second one: but a very cute loser I must say.

And he indeed was a beauty, rounded glasses, very stylish to be honest, dark hair, pale skin and delicate hands.

But before making a sudden approachment, the tall guy needed some information, like: was he into guys as well? Why was he there and NO ONE introduced them? Who brought him here?

But no one seemed to know the guy (or maybe everyone was too busy making out to even pay attention to him), so, what was left? Of course, manning up and making a direct approachment, the tall boy was handsome enough to draw anybody´s attention, and this cutie was not going to be an exception.

But little he knew, this beauty was indeed a hard one to get. There was no reaction to Mingyu’s approach, there he was, an almost 2 meters tall guy, making some flirting attempts (poorly ones, as Wonwoo, later told him) to draw glasses boy attention.

He waited 20 minutes (were only 5, but Mr. drama felt an eternity). He was getting impatient, and given the zero attention he was receiving (one of the reasons he fell for the fox-like one) he was about to take that book and throw it to the venue.

“What if I better throw you” the boy finally spoke out, while pointing to the puppy guy “to the venue?”

“So you were listening” a shit eating grin appeared in Mingyu’s face, he had never felt that successful in the past.

“well of course” he took the time to adjust his glasses and finally face the tall guy “ if someone sits beside me with their bad flirting skills telling jokes from the milk cartons, there’s no way it would go unperceived”

And that was it, that was the very moment Mingyu knew he was going to be so whipped, so whipped that “cool whip” now needed to change his slogan and even the whole brand, “Cool Mingyu” (“Mingyu’s whip”, like others used to call him whenever that silly ass joke popped out). A pretty face, pink lips and soothing deep voice were going to be the end of Mingyu. Now he didn’t want a one night stand, in that moment he needed the dark haired boy trapped in his embrace, placing little kisses all over his face, his neck, he wanted to hold his hand very tightly and never avert his gaze from him.  
“so that’s was all you got?”

The other´s voice interrupted the puppy one thoughts, he was already imagining their wedding and how many dogs (or cats, that later he learned were Wonwoo’s favorites) they were going to keep.

“Well, that was from the last carton of milk that I bought which was a very long time ago because” Mingyu stretched his legs and arms, and continued “as you can see, if I drink anymore milk I won’t be able to fit through the door”  
And that was a good one, he thought, a sincere laugh filled the place and a warm feeling invaded him, he finally thanked God for making him so tall (sincerely).

“Why are you here reading instead of drinking with everyone over the-” the silhouette of Soonyoung and Seokmin appeared through the window, while everyone was shouting “strip strip”, yes, they were, once again, drunk as fuck.  
“Now you know the answer” the dark-haired guy turned to Mingyu again and said “I'm here with a friend-“ he hesitated, reorganizing his ideas because, if he was with a friend, why was he alone? “I was actually supposed to come with a friend, but he ditched me for his not-boy-friend when I was already here”

“So that’s why nobody inside knew about you…” Maybe Mingyu wasn’t the smartest, but he sure had an incredible social ability and a good filter for every occasion, but at that moment whatever good trait he possessed, was non-existent.  
“And why were you asking for me?” the bookworm raised an eyebrow, ready to tease the tall boy; whose face immediately became red; he was making sure to enjoy Mingyu’s every move.

The two boys were having a really good time, that they didn’t notice the party was dying down and so everyone; Wonwoo (whose name Mingyu had to ask so he would stop focusing in his nervous actions) had a wide range of knowledge, and even though many of the topics the glasses boy was sharing, were nowhere near Mingyu’s filed information, he found their chit chat very pleasant. Somehow whenever Wonwoo was about to explain something to Mingyu (to give some further background) the fox-like boy would grow some kind of sparkle in his eyes and bright smile in his face. The puppy guy wanted to go on for the rest of the night, day, and even life.

Before the “party” was reaching the end and everyone was heading home already, Mingyu offered Wonwoo a ride home, one that the latter nicely declined, and asked for his contact information, what a dumbass would he had been if he hadn’t done that.

Turned out to be that they were studying in the same university and, because a new semester was starting, shared some classes together.

“It is destiny, I'm meant to be with him” the canine teeth boy would always cry to his friends at lunch. At the begging everyone was kind of happy their youngest was finally settling down, but then they would just feel annoyed and somehow angry at the Wonwoo boy. Mingyu might have been a little bit of a player, but each and everyone of their partners were aware of that and both parts were in a mutual agreement. But this time was different, Mingyu was being sincere and loyal, something the glasses boy was missing.

Their little (or big) puppy, was so deep in he was missing some important points: yes, he was having kind of something with the fox guy, yes, Wonwoo indeed had some kind of crush over Mingyu, but he also had another with some random guy. Could be called two timing, but if you have nothing serious.

Mingyu was blind to it “he is just his classmate” he would always say, everytime the topic was brought up or “we are taking time to get to know each other” whenever the question “so when are you asking him out?”. But there was no day were Mingyu wouldn’t ask Wonwoo the question, yes what he had at that time was kind of exciting, they were having all the boyfriends privileges, he also felt this kind of kinky vibe. But little he knew, he was missing some important points.

Wonwoo on other hand enjoyed Mingyu’s company quite well, but there were times when he would just want to ditch out the boy. The tall dude had his good points, being quite handsome, seriously the most handsome boy Wonwoo had ever had something with, he was tall, very tall, super handy when reaching for books at the top shelf; but also noisy, super popular, every time they got to go out or just hang together, someone would approach Mingyu and steal away the puppy guy attention.

So yes, this one “classmate” of his had something with Wonwoo, yet at the same time he was having some very good time with Mingyu (that man sure was skillful), he was having, as once said “the best of both worlds”.

But as time went by, and school got in the middle, Mingyu started to “miss” something (in Wonwoo’s words) and the time they were spending together started to become shorter and shorter. Of course, lover boy wouldn’t notice, he would rant to his friends about Wonwoo’s teachers leaving so much paperwork and thanks to that, the glasses boy having less time to spare with Mingyu. Wonwoo thought that maybe, just maybe, that would get Mingyu mad and drive him away a little, but instead he got a clingier boy, because on Mingyu’s head “why should I fight or complain to you if we already have very few moments together”.

Things started to become boring, and it wasn’t that there was much paperwork (there had always been, but he was smart enough to finish In so little time), he just was bored of spending time with the puppy guy. Everything was the same, there was no change no thrill. Even though Mingyu had “scored” more points than anyone before, he seemed to be losing against a certain classmate.

While all of this was happening, and less and less time together started to happen, Mingyu thought that the solution was finally settling down with the fox-like boy, and maybe, living together? Of course all his friends were against that idea, but god only knows why he made us so weak against a feeling called love; he was so oblivious to what was obvious: Wonwoo was avoiding him, Wonwoo was also getting closer to someone else, and the endgame, Wonwoo didn’t feel anything toward Mingyu anymore.

But it wasn’t Mingyu’s fault, not that he was slow “I did ask him out every single opportunity I had” the puppy boy said, it was a sea of tears, he was devastated, all his illusions shattered, maybe a “no” (something Wonwoo always missed) would have been better.

The day was settle, the place, the mood, what was missing? A glasses boy who came with the excuse “I'm sorry I have to finish this essay”. But smart Mingyu thought “wouldn’t it be very romantic that I suddenly appear outside the library with a bouquet of flowers?” oh boy, that was the worst mistake he could even have done.

Yes, Wonwoo was in the library (or maybe just very near it), yes he was making an essay (or rather than an essay, making out with some guy) and yes, Mingyu saw everything. The guilty didn’t deny it, he just shrugged and averted his eyes (if you are caught with your hands in the batter, what can you deny). Maybe he felt a little bit of guiltiness, but what else could have been done? “put on my shoes!” the fox boy once told his friends while carrying his drunk ass, if we try to be a little empathetic with him, he had his points; Mingyu didn’t take the hints and just kept doing the same, never once asked Wonwoo if he wanted that.

But of course, we would always turn to the one in need, and in this case, it was Mingyu. All his illusions, dreams and wishes, that were meant to be fulfilled with Wonwoo by his side, were now just dust.

Mingyu’s friends thanked that damned system that the semester was already finishing; all day long someone was tagging along with Mingyu, wishing not to bump into certain boy. They were just protecting his friend (something they did since the beginning) of course Mingyu resisted to believe what was true and were facts, he just wished that it was just a very very ugly nightmare.

After some time (several weeks, a few months we could say) the lover boy regained that sparkle his life used to be filled with, little by little he stopped blaming himself for something that wasn’t his fault, and also forgiving the other, because, what’s the point of holding so much hatred toward someone (and also all that hate Mingyu refused to dedicate to Wonwoo, was being thrown by his very good friends).

So here we are again, the dumb puppy boy, being the dumb puppy boy everyone cared so much for. Working now as a barista in a coffee shop near campus, the first reason to get a job was getting over Wonwoo while busying himself, and the second one was that he needed money because some roommates of him were moving out so now he had to pay the fee all by himself.

It was a nice place to work, very quiet and almost every day the same customers, no much change through the days. There was one in particular, with big chubby cheeks, fluffy hair and quite small (given Mingyu's tallness), who used to ask for the same drink in the same place. Usually alone; one of those usual days the fluffy boy, who would always wore a big smile, appeared with a very anxious expression not knowing what to do. Asked for a very strong coffee (when he would always ask for ice coffee or ice tea, and a slice of cake).

The boy sat on his usual spot, took away a paper from his bag, and suddenly started to cry; now Mingyu was very concerned, he jumped out of the counter (figuratively) and approached the soft boy, not knowing what to do to be honest.  
From the little that he could see, it was a very low grade, maybe he failed the signature? Without giving it much thinking he placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder and asked him if he wanted a new cake they were making (actually it wasn’t a cake from the shop, but one he brought from Seokmin’s party, a cake that he baked and decorated, the small boy nodded in affirmation. He brought the cake as soon as he could and placed it in front of the boy, after that he sat in the chair across and waited for the sobbing kid to grab a bite of the cake.

“It taste, amazing” the fluffy one said while crying, couldn’t stop eating it.

Mingyu just laughed and stare at the, somehow the fact that his cake was liked very much by him made him happy (very much).

“so, what happened?” suddenly Mingyu asked, now that the boy was sobbing less and enjoying the nice cake “I mean, do mind me asking?”

“No problem” with his mouth full the boy answered “so, you see, I have this one class that all the lectures start at 7 am” the bear boy was shaking his hand too drastically “and I, a poor student, that only wants to graduate so I can buy myself a very nice floor in Seoul” taking another bite “who lives an hour away from campus, in a place where the nearest bus stop is 6 blocks away” taking now a deep breath to almost screaming out his lungs “HOW DOES THAT SICK JOKE OF PROFESSOR EXPECTS ME TO BE AT 7 AM EXACTLY”

All eyes were on the boy, who didn’t mind the stares (pretty much because he was used to it, he kinda liked it) but Mingyu tried to shush him a little “I mean, I do come to class, maybe 20 minutes later, but I always bring the reports he asks us for, my essays are and straight A, also I’m pretty much his errand boy, so why on earth would this damned professor and how he dared to give me this joke of a grade?” Now showing him the paper. Mingyu thought, that indeed, was quite unfair, there were classmates that the professor barely knew their faces and still pass, why wouldn’t him?

“Have you talked to your professor?” as if a big question mark appeared in the small boy’s faces, Mingyu started to laugh “don’t tell me you haven’t talked to them?”

The other would only blush, indeed he was so furious, so angry he didn’t even take the time to ask about the grade, I mean those papers were given by another student and the professor didn’t communicate with them at all after finals. “ok maybe I was too busy ranting to everyone that appeared in front of me, don’t judge me” he averted his eyes and a small smile was drawn on his face.

Mingyu felt a warm feeling inside his chest (he didn’t notice that exact moment, he was too busy engraving in his memory the chubby cheeks’ awkward giggle. “So Boo, Boo right?” making sure it was the fluffy boy’s name, I mean there were so many crazy people using celebrities name while ordering at coffee establishments, he wasn’t sure if it was right to believe it was his name or no.

“Yes, it is boo” Regaining his cheerful smile, began to look for the tall guy’s tag “Mingyu?”

“yes yes” Mingyu bright smile appeared showing his puppy-like canine teeth “well, Boo, I would recommend you that, first finish that piece of cake and then call your professor, and “placing some napkins in the table and touching his own cheek, so the other boy could wipe himself “politely, ask your professor, if there were some different aspects while grading, or if there was some kind of mistake”.

Boo did as he was told, and thanked Mingyu for everything, maybe if he hadn’t been there the whole place might have suffered from his madness. Next thing Mingyu saw, was a very I boy in hurry dialing on his phone. The fluffy boy sure was funny. The rest of the day went smoothly and without interruption, like any other day at the shop; the only difference was the warm smile Mingyu had for what was left of his shift. All the customers notice it and actually started to feel the same way, a contiguous happiness (a pair of words that were later used whenever he was describing boo).

The day after certain encounter, Mingyu found himself very expectant of someone; it was already 4 in the afternoon and one particular fluffy guy hadn’t appear (he lied to himself telling that he was just curious about that grade) it didn’t take that much after when, through the door, a very happy boy was approaching the shop, the tall one flustered at what was coming so he busied himself wiping the (already clean) counter.

“so” a very cheerful voice exclaimed resting on the counter “I went to the professors office after I call him getting out of here” boo got closer aiming to gain a curious look from the other, but Mingyu kept himself “busy” trying to look interesting while cleaning “and he asked me to go to his office, to check if there was some kind of mistake” Mingyu gave a small jump “so I went there, very calmly” emphasizing that he didn’t go ragnarok in front of the teacher “and, going through his list he notice that all my assignments, that were handled in time, weren’t checked, can you believe?” Mingyu just nodded, now fully concentrated in the noisy boy “so after he filled the list with my assignments, he changed the grade, I mean, didn’t he double check whose students he was failing? Soy yes that’s the end of the story, he apologized for giving me a hard time, and I, as the decent human that I am, accepted his apology and told him” ready to give his dramatic speech “we are humans, and we are bound to make mistakes, so the most important part is accepting ‘em” now with a shit eating grin and cheerful laugh “so yes, lucky me that I didn’t tell mom, if I had, I would be getting a long ass lecture about how I should wake up earlier if I have classes at 7 am”.

Mingyu was lost in the boys non-stop talking, sure he was enjoying every expression the Boo made, the other did notice the trance-like state the tall one was going through.

“do I have monkeys in my face?” he gestured an exaggerated gasp “don’t tell me I'm interrupting your work? Oh my god please tell me, look give me the usual, I'm going to sit and in your break time, if you haven’t had it, come sit with me” suddenly realizing he already made plans for the other who haven’t say anything “I did it again, look if you have nothing to do and have some spare time in your break, we could talk, or just me talking”

The tall guy only laugh, this fella over there was sure something, cheerful and a quite a joyful personality “look I do have break, and yes as soon as I'm done with whatever I was doing, I'm going to sit with you so you can tell me more about that adventure of yours”

Boo smiled, then he asked him for the usual, some iced coffee and “by the way, that cake you gave me yesterday was amazing, do you have more of it?”

“I'm sorry we don’t have it anymore, but I will tell the boss that it was a sensation”

“Please and thanks”

And there he was again, finding Boo and interesting person with quite fun traits “It must be a lot of fun being friends with him” and yes it was, and little he knew that these peculiar feelings he was having for the small boy, where a little bit different than wanting to be just friends, he was about to fall all over again, and maybe this it wouldn’t be as bad as the last one.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the second part of the side story of my "main" fic that hasnt been done bc i got a work and dries me upc  
> f*ck adult life
> 
> anyway this aint proofread bc my friends are all busy, again english aint my native language hence my lack of vocabulary, cut me some lack pls
> 
>  
> 
> btw if anyone is interested in helping me proofread stuff (or just be my friend, actually i just want a friend) here is my tw @t4jik0 dm, if you want to talk about how much you love seventeen or whatever stuff im very open minded


End file.
